


ARCANA: COUNTRIES

by Dragonladdie



Category: ARCANA - original story
Genre: Fantasy, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonladdie/pseuds/Dragonladdie
Summary: The seven countries of Agrulon, and their cultures





	ARCANA: COUNTRIES

**OVERVIEW**

Ignitian culture is famously hedonistic and devoted to individualism. As a nation that subsists on capitalism they are inherently classist, and though recent years have seen the ladder to success grow more accessible, the line between nobility, commoners, and the subjugated remains distinct and nearly impossible to cross. Prideful to the tune of considering themselves the unequivocal ideal, they dismiss other herd horses as uncultured, barbaric entities, a belief that absolves the average Ignitian of any immediate guilt when participating in the slave trade. Materialism is a cultural virtue and being performative with both your appearance and actions is not uncommon nor unexpected, especially among the higher ranking classes.

**ETIQUTTE AND LANGUAGE**

  * Ignitians hold a strong reverence for the sun, and as such their greetings, goodbyes, and well wishes tend to reference it. ‘The sun shines on you’ is a fairly common compliment that, depending on context, can mean the receiver is clever, blessed, lovely, etc. 
  * Pawing, for equines and other species alike, in someone’s direction is an obscene gesture, with varying degrees of severity depending on the context. Close friends (and partners of the sort) may playfully paw at one another during banter, while pit fighters will paw at opponents in the arena, much to the crude delight of spectators. Pawing at someone with insulting intent, especially towards someone above your own rank, is much more serious. 
  * Spitting at another's feet, or even their face, is a common insult among the lower classes. 'I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire' is a related insult that doesn't reflect as crassly on the speaker as actually spitting. 
  * Failing to speak respectfully to a noble is a punishable offense. Valore’s strict injured majesty laws can incarcerate sharp-tongued individuals for up to fifteen years at best, and earn a public execution at worst. It is thus recommended to take care with your words when in the company of a noble. 
  * Because Ignitians do not associate breeds with their respective gods, they do not practice breed racism, and are in fact strongly repulsed by this brand of intolerance. Every Aodhian, regardless of their horns, wings, fins, scales or lack thereof, is a child of Ignacio by the very merit of their allegiance to his herd. Racial slurs and insults are not part of their vocabulary. 
  * Young children are called Embers, while older children are called Sparks, implying that as they grow, children fulfill their potential to become a (metaphorical) flame. 

**GENDER AND SEXUALITY**

  * **Gender roles do not exist in Ignitian society **and an Ignitian's identity and/or genitals place no assumptions on their capabilities, limitations, preferences or role. Masculinity and femininity are not indicators of a binary gender, but a personal preference of individuals. Official and unofficial titles alike are strictly gender-neutral, and all gender identities are accepted and respected.
  * That being said, proper herbs and medication for transition is required for those of ALL social classes. There are some spells that can permanently change one's sex, but it is not ideal, since the results of such have been... gruesome in the past.
  * Regardless of an individual's sexual activity or lack thereof, sex is an activity that is both integral and casual in Ignitian society. It is neither inherently significant nor romantic. Ignitians have no concept of virginal purity and consider it a repulsive, degenerate belief of lesser cultures. Homophobia is likewise nonexistent in Ignis, due to bisexuality being the dominant sexuality, and there are no religious or cultural reasons to hold such a backwards belief.
  * Sex work is considered artisanal at best and 'just another' menial job at worst. It is not stigmatized. Courtesans do not receive dirty looks for stating their job and are not barred from doing anything because of it. Parents do not disapprove of their children taking this job vs being a merchant or farmer. The terms whore and prostitute are not used in Ignitian society.
  * In regards to romance, polyamory and monogamy are equally common and regarded with the same amount of healthy respect. Sex may or may not have anything to do with a romantic relationship, even monogamous ones, and open relationships are common.
  * The age of consent is 18. Minors are not employed for sex work nor are they legally allowed to patron sex workers. Protection laws are in place for minors who get frisky with other minors, but an adult taking advantage of a minor even in a seemingly 'consensual' context will be prosecuted as statuatory rape

**CLASS**

  * The gap between Ignis’s civilian classes is significant, with the nobility sitting comfortably at the top of the ladder. Nobles are revered, or at the very least begrudgingly _respected_, by the lower classes. Their political significance is rivaled only by their implied wealth, which may or may not be as grand as an individual noble claims. Nobles are the only Aodhians who have surnames portrayed by their House. While there is some wiggle room for wealthy commoners to rub shoulders with the elite, they are unlikely to be accepted as an equal.
  * Artisans enjoy a distinct 'celebrity' status in Valore. Though they hold no political weight in the courts, their endorsement (or lack thereof) can make or break a small business or commoner's reputation. Although Architects enjoy similar fame, it isn't to the same extent, a fact that is often brought up during heated inter-rank debates when the topic of integrating into the Artisan rank arises.
  * Chevaliers, palace guards, and knights of the sort may hold authority, but they don't necessarily command respect. Though some trained as elite soldiers, many will spend their entire careers playing the role of law enforcement, and will encounter all the drunken discourse that one would expect.
  * Commoners are the herd's most varied demographic, encompassing everything from famous slave traders to humble farmers. As such, a commoner's economic status can range from exceptionally wealthy to terribly poor.
  * Slaves are considered property, and their owner is responsible for any damages or difficulties the slave causes. They have no formal rights, including parental, and cannot own property or marry. All slaves are to be branded with Aodh's symbol (flame).

**HEDONISIM**

  * Ignis is obsessed with extravagance and self-indulgence. This love affair with luxury bleeds into every aspect of their culture, including fashion, food, and entertainment.
  * For the nobility, hosting is a given. From parties, to social functions, to ceremonies, _every_ noble knows how to throw an event... and is keenly aware of how the perceived extravagance and expense will reflect on their reputation.
  * Narcotics and other recreational drugs are legal. The most popular is **opium**, produced from Ethnian poppies. Cannabis imported from Terra and tobacco imported from Aqua have also proven popular. These substances are subject to heavy regulation, standards, and exorbitant taxes. Criminals across Ignis avoid these hefty costs by smuggling drugs from less reputable sources and dealing under the table, which is about as illegal as it sounds. One can never fully trust a substance from an unlicensed source.
  * Ignis is the sole producer of wine, which they take very seriously. There is a variety of liqueurs available, created from herbs, fruits, or nuts.
  * Gambling is a popular pastime for many. Most gambling takes place in the Crucible, which is considered Valore's greatest source of internal economy. Casinos are said to make a lucrative profit as well.

**FOOD AND HEALTH**

  * Ignis's abundant resources have allowed them to foster a intense culinary culture that values flavor profiles and innovative techniques. Meals are primarily cooked, as eating raw or uncooked food is thought to be 'a peasant's way' to eat. Vegetables, fruits, beans, cheese, and nuts make up the bulk of the Ignitian diet, with a healthy dose of spices, sauces, decadent pastries. Valore’s farmland are known for but not limited to: tomatoes, maize, pumpkins, apples, potatoes, broccoli, berries, grapes, pecans, walnuts, sunflower seeds, squash, plums, lettuce, wheat, soybeans, turnips, and livestock of the sort. What they can't cultivate at home, they import from distant lands.
  * Ignis is speckled with vineyards, ranging from small plantations that produce only one type of wine to multi-million shard businesses that have built upon generations of experience and good fortune. Most Ignitians have a glass with dinner, and many count themselves as connoisseurs.
  * Valore is home to an enormous hospital that employs only the finest medical graduates. The care they provide is innovative, renowned, and excessively pricey. Ignis does not practice free health care, and the best of the best are free to demand a high price. The private practices found in both the city and throughout Ignis range in affordability, with low-income and charity offices available in poorer areas. Flamines specifically try to cultivate healing talents in their attendants so that they may offer free healing to the unfortunate.
  * Ignitians believe that one needs abundant sunshine to be healthy, and thus festivals, gatherings, and parties tend to be held outside. Their appreciation for performance and grandeur ensure that all public events are fantastical and well catered.

**FAMILY**

  * Because Ignis is an individualistic society, the value placed on family varies. Generally, commoners consider their nuclear family to be important, but may not be terribly close to other relatives.
  * It is believed that twins share a soul, and to some extent are the same person with different traits amplified and suppressed between them. Closeness is expected and considered an important aspect of their continued health. Separating a pair of twins is considered criminal even in the slave trade, where twins are most often sold as a pair. Because they are thought to be the same individual, they bypass rules that would otherwise demand a single equine. For example, twins fight as one unit in the Crucible, and Aodh was once ruled by the pair Artemis and Apollo. Losing a twin sibling young is thought to be a fate worse than death.
  * Legal inheritance falls to the firstborn child of a legally wed couple. Inheritance can be bypassed if the parents feel that it is in the best interest of all involved.
  * Arranged marriages are typically only seen among nobles, who value their bloodlines. Children born after the 'heir and the spare' are often used as bargaining chips to strengthen political and family alliances. Gender is not taken into account when arranging political marriages, as there are several magical items that allow any pair under the sun to produce offspring.

**EDUCATION**

  * Ignitians prize education. Though it is not legally required due to exceptions outlined below, most children attend grade school from ages six to sixteen. Public school is available in nearly every town, while cities offer a selection of public and private schools. Because educators are well paid, teaching is a lucrative and highly competitive career path.
  * Grade school is divided into four distinct sections, with classes ranging in size from large to small depending population and resources: 
    * Kindlegarden(haha), or preschool, which focuses on development through the incorporation of songs, games, activities, and social interaction. Kindlegarden aims to be an easy transition from home to primary school. Notably, this program lays the foundations for telekinetic proficiency by utilizing games that require its use.
    * Primary school is comprised of grades 1-4. The curriculum focuses on grammar, reading, mathematics, science, Ignitian and world history, geography, and social studies. Most schools have a single educator dedicated to 'non-essential' subjects, such as a music teacher, art teacher, and physical education coach, and these professionals will have scheduled times to meet with each class in their grade. Students are usually divided into breed-specific physical education classes that will focus on developing their unique skills with flight, swimming, and form shifting. Special programs for speech development, learning disabilities, and blessing control are typically offered.
    * Lower Secondary is comprised of grades 5-7. It continues the general education curriculum with the same subjects found in primary school, but unlike elementary, students now have several educators for various subjects and move between classrooms throughout the school day. Electives such as choir, orchestra, visual art, theatre, creative writing, business, and learning strategies are accessible.
    * Upper Secondary, comprised of grades 8-10, is where students begin to deviate down different paths. Rather than a singular curriculum, there are four upper secondary schools for a student to choose: 
      * Classics, which focuses on literature, history, creative writing, and philosophy
      * Sciences, which focuses on physics, chemistry, psychology, and biology
      * Fine arts, which focuses on drawing, painting, acting, printmaking, and sculpting
      * Technical, which prepares a student for a specific vocation such as agriculture, construction, or business management.
  * Not every child chooses to attend upper secondary school. At thirteen, children can become apprentices to any adult willing to teach their trade in exchange for menial labor and errands. Often this is less expensive than purchasing a slave, as the child's parents usually remain responsible for rent and food. Children who become apprentices to Chevaliers are called squires.
  * Noble children will either attend a private school or receive their education from private tutors.
  * Young adults wishing to pursue higher education (and spend a pretty penny on it) can attend Valore University, a prestigious institution dedicated to the advancement of capable minds. The university offers several degrees, and is prized for its medical and architectural design courses.
  * Red Bloom, a town located in the Drakefire Wood, is home to a smaller but no less expensive university focused on the fine arts.

**BEAUTY**

The following applies to _all_ genders.

  * Ignis values a slender figure as the epitome of beauty. For equines, the ideal breeds for Ignitian conformation include: Akhal Tekes, Arabians, Saddlebreds, Marwaris, Morgans, Hackneys, Tennessee Walkers, and the National Show Horse.
  * Flashy coats such as high coverage appaloosa, paint, sooty, silver, chimera, and somatic are ideal; it seems that in Ignis's opinion, the more words in your phenotype, the better you look. Base coats are considered boring, and usually compensated for with trinkets, jewels and cloth.
  * The bald face is considered the most attractive facial marking, likely due to its boldness, and the same goes for stockings that reach the knee. Gulastra plumes and brindle are especially attractive due to their rarity, but the _most _attractive 'marking' is a bloody shoulder on a red coat. Metaphorically 'kissed by fire', this horses are said to have been blessed by Ignacio himself. 
  * When it comes to hair, long manes and tails are the current trend. While higher society tries to outmatch one another with elaborate up-dos, commoners tend to wear their hair loose.
  * Aodhian materialism loves accessories. The more expensive and rare a trinket is, the more it will be valued. Name brand is huge on the wealthier side of the market; the work of a famous Artisan can go for thousands. Bridles are the hallmark of Aodhian society: even horses of low wealth will spend decades saving for a good bridle, while wealthier horses are prone to own several.
  * Because appearance and fashion are largely performative, piercings and tattoos are common even among the noble class. Nothing makes a statement quite like a body modification.
  * Being a multi-cultural kingdom with a reverence for an extinct breed, Ignitians are not inherently racist. That said, unicorns are often considered to be the most attractive breed, especially if they possess double horns and/or gemstone attributes.
  * Beards and feathery fetlocks fall in and out of fashion across the years. Currently, they are consider unattractive.
  * Servile slaves are generally well-groomed and beautifully adorned, as their looks reflect upon their owner’s wealth

**ART**

  * Ignitians have always valued fine art, but it was Queen Annette's reign that pushed art into the spotlight and transformed the city of Valore into a modern representation of artistry. The capitol is an eternal work in progress, kept beautiful by the minds of architects and the public work contributions of artisans. Within the middle and upper class districts, it is unusual to come across a street corner lacking some fort of visual beauty.
  * Blacksmith work is considered art, and many artisans claim it as their talent. Aodhians are the sole producers of Incandescent Steel, a diamond-hard metal that glitters with iridescence. The method of creation is a jealousy guarded secret.
  * Artisan paintings are usually reminiscent of the Surrealism, Impressionist, or Mannerist periods. Cubism works are gaining favor, but are ultimately not as popular. There is a small following for the novelty of abstract art, particularly among the noblility, who seem to enjoy the idea of 'getting' something the uneducated masses don't.
  * Every now and then, a public building will be defaced by a graffiti work portraying vague political statements that are left largely to interpretation. There is a warrant out for the perpetrator's arrest, and artisans have lodged a public petition for the artist to stop using premade stencils.

**SLAVES**

  * The vast majority of Ignitians approve of slavery. Any Ignitian can own a slave so long as they can afford both purchase price and continued care.
  * All slaves, equine or not, must wear bitted bridles in public, and some owners choose to have them wear it at all times. These bridles block blessings and form changes. They may or may not block telekinesis depending on the slave's role. Slaves who cannot be trusted to stay in their bridles will be outfitted with a collar that produces the same skill-dampening effects.
  * All breeds are utilized as slaves, with specific regulations are imposed. Flying creatures of the labor and pit fighting subclass are to have their wings clipped, tied down, or otherwise rendered useless.
  * To reiterate, slaves are considered property, and their owner is responsible for any damages or difficulties the slave causes. They have no formal rights, including parental, and cannot own property or marry. There are no protection laws for slaves; their owner can abuse and even kill them with impunity, though 'decency' laws prohibit unnecessary violence in public. Needlessly injuring another Ignitian's slave is akin to defacing their property, and will garner severe consequences.
  * All slaves are to be branded with Ignis's symbol.
  * Slaves vary in education, literacy, skill, and health, depending on their marketed demographic. The most expensive slaves are Ignitian-born, bred from extensive breeding programs for beauty and health. These 'premium' serviles are privately tutored and taught several pratical and entertainment-based skills.
  * Ignitian citizens **cannot **be sold into slavery. Selling an Ignitian citizen as a slave is a crime worthy of execution.

**BIRTHS, WEDDINGS, DEATH**

  * Traditionally, children are born in the home with a midwife present, but some families elect to give birth in the controlled environment of a hospital room.
  * Midwife is a gender-neutral term used for a licensed ob-gyn who crafts a one-on-one relationship with pregnant clients. A midwife offers medical care and advice throughout the pregnancy, is present for the birth, and ensures successful aftercare for both the new parent and infant.
  * Ignitian wedding days are decadent, vivacious affairs that begin at dawn. The ceremony is held in a Sanctum, where the to-bes are adorned in flower crowns, pearls, and lace. The couple walks down the aisle side-by-side, and will stand before the preist as a prayer is spoken. The prayer asks Ignacio to watch over the couple and keep their passion burning strong. When the preist is done, each newlywed-to-be (poly couples have weddings too!) speaks personalized vows. At the preist's announcement, they are wed.
  * A reception follows the sanctum ceremony. This is where Ignitian weddings gain their reputation, for the richer the newlyweds are, the more extravagant the after-party. Alcohol, exotic food, fireworks, live music, and dancing are all typical and can last well into the night. At the end of the reception, the couple is given a golden candle by either a parent or close friend. The candle is lit before they leave, and the couple must be careful not to let it go out on their way home – quite the task when reasonably drunk! The candle is set on the hearth, and will go out on its own within three to six hours. The longer it stays lit, the happier the marriage will be… so it’s said.
  * When an Ignitian dies, they typically receive a candlelight wake before the body is burned upon a funeral pyre surrounded by flowers and small, burnable gifts. Poor folks unable to afford a proper funeral can have their loved ones burned in a mass funerary pyre, attended to by a preist or Sanctum Helper who will speak a few gentle words.

**LAW**

It is reasonable to assume that Aodh has hundreds of laws set forth to keep their society functioning, and the following are simply the ones considered most important.

  * Do not blaspheme our Lord Ignacio, the patron who keeps us content and prosperous.
  * You will revere your Monarch, for their reign is blessed by Ignacio's favor. Their decrees are absolute.
  * You shall not exact personal justice on your fellow equine. Suspects will be tried before the eyes of Lord Ignacio and his people in court.
  * Theft is serious offense with equally severe consequences. Material possessions, land, and slaves are all considered lawful property.
  * Respect and abide the authority of our Chevaliers. They are the keepers of the peace and the long arm of the Crown.
  * Cheating in the Crucible is forbidden. An equine found guilty of dishonesty will be severely punished and their pit slaves will be slain.
  * Do not sell or purchase a slave of questionable origin.
  * Physical assault, sexual assault, and murder will be met with the appropriate consequences.

**LEGAL SYSTEM**

Legal disputes are settled in the court system. Though none can overturn the Ruler’s law, they can overturn interpretations in the small courts. There are three levels in the court system:

  * **The Common Court**, which settles disputes strictly contained within the commoner and chevalier classes. There are a set number of seats available on the Common Court and seats are released for availability once every five years, or when they become unoccupied. To ensure that merchants of sufficient clout and reputation fill these important roles, the seats are offered for bid, with the proceeds going to the city coffers.
  * **The Peers Court**, which primarily settles disputes and rank elevations among artisans, architects, and nobility. In addition to the seats held by each head of (noble) house, there are three honorary seats for artisans and two for architects, who are elected representatives chosen by their fellows. The Ruler and Advisers may choose to sit in this court.
  * **The Royal Court**, which functions as the overruling supreme court, seats the Ruler and their Advisers. As the highest legal level, it is reserved for only the most serious offenses and disputes. Well… that’s the official statement, but some say that secrets and personal favors play out in this court as well.

Not all members of each court need to be present to hear cases. Instead, they can proceed if a simple majority of the court is present to hear and decide. Appeals can be made to higher courts, but it is up to the higher court if they hear your case. Typically only wealthy merchants who have performed favors for peers will have a successful appeal, or nobility who escalate to the Royal Court (often to prove a point.) Cases are held in the court corresponding to the highest rank held by any of the parties. This means a dispute between two merchants would go to Commons, while a dispute between a merchant and artisan would go to Peers. The latter has a reputation for favoring the highest rank.

**CONSEQUENCES**

The consequences for a guilty verdict range from fines to execution by fire.

During an execution, a criminal is chained by the throat to a steel post. Kindling is gathered around their hooves. A few words are said of their crimes by an attending preist or chevalier, and then the kindling is set alight. The fire is kept raging until the accused is only ash and bone. Depending on the severity of the crime, family may be permitted to collect the ashes.

Most executions take place in a designated field beyond Valore's walls. For the worst offenses, such as treason or mass murder, the guilty will be burned in the Crucible for all to see.

**RELIGON**

Like the ancient Ignitians before them, Ignis revere Ignacio as their primary (and often only) patron. Known to his people as compassionate, powerful, and jealous, Ignacio is likened to a parental figure, commanding loyalty in exchange for adoration. Ignitians honor fire above all other elements, and often incorporate flames into every aspect of visual culture. His sun is considered an essential part of good health, and as a result most Ignitiansians are avid sunbathers.

Preists manage Valore's Sanctums and teach Ignacio's sacred virtues: Passion, Creativity, Leadership, Courage, Ambition, and Pleasure.

Though the typical Ignitian worships Ignacio exclusively, the country is a population of 4.5 million, and so deviance in belief or lack thereof is to be expected. Appreciation for Undine, Gaea, Garen, Tenjin, and Anemoi is acceptable, and in some regions of Ignis they hold significant weight. Atheism is largely unheard of, but religious apathy thrives in certain circles, none so more than in the hearts of slaves. Isa is universally disliked; Ignitian history claims that she murdered the ancient Ignitians in cold blood.


End file.
